Gempa Operation
by Gadis Tanpa Warna
Summary: sebuah fic gak bermutu yang isinya tidak sesuai dengan judul ceritanya,spesial request for K.T-StarSpakkle-Dark1-K.H .semoga isi cerita tidak menyebapkan pusing tujuh keliling,jika kurang memuaskan mohon maaf,jadi silakan dinikmati XD kalo ada yang niat baca fic ancur ini TTATT Warning:yaoi! HaliTau scane maybe?,gaje,fic ancur,gak nyambung,dll


Disklamer:Boboiboy sayang engkau bukan milikku

Ratednya ya T untuk kesekian kalinya

Gendre:humor segaring kacang goreng en Parody gagal total

Warning:OOC tingkat akurat,Yaoi,Bl/Shonen-ai,typo,dll karna author malas nyebutin

Fic ini dipersembahkan hanya untuk seorang author berinisial **K.T-StarSparkleDark1-K.H**,sungguh susah buat diketik maunpun untuk diinget oleh Authornya karena emang dasarnya sepenyakitan kayak Boboiboy,yaitu sama-sama pikun*plaakkk!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Hei...kau yakin dengan rencana ini?"_

"_Tentu! Aku yakin ini pasti berhasil!"_

"_Sudalah dari pada begini mending kita coba saja"_

"_Oke-eh kamu tumben bicara?"_

"_Mau tahu rasanya dihanyutin?"_

"_Hiiiieee...! Hell Nooooo!"_

"_udah jangan berisik ayo kita jalankan misi ini!"_

"_OH YEAH!"_

"_sssshhhhh...! jangan keras-keras!"_

"_O-oke"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

GEMPA OPERATION

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"O-oi ! Gempa kita mau kemana nih?"

"kemana saja asal jauh dari Si **Hali**"

"ergh?!"

Dan saat itu juga Taufan tidak dengan Gempa yang kini menarit paksa dirinya tanpa sebab,sampe memakan korban berupa _Hoverboard_ miliknya yang dilempar entah kenama oleh anak ini,semoga aja gak hilang apalagi hancur

Tapi ngapain juga sih Gempa,sampe lempar jauh-jauh tuh papan yang bisa terbang itu ya?

.

Entahlah mungkin hanya Gempa dan Tuhan yang tahu

.

"TAUUUFAAAAANNN!"

Suara treakan memekingkan telinga beradius 900 meter per-kubik(?) dari ujung sono,terlihat seorang lagi yang berpakain hitam-merah kini berlari secepat kilat cukup menimbulkan asap pencemran udara

Oh mai gat! Abang Preman pelabuhan Tanjung Priok! lagi dikejar dua Salpo PP muda plus ngebawa atuh Banciiiinnn!

Tik

.

tok

.

tik

.

tok

.

tik

.

tok

.

ting!

.

Eh salah,ternyata Halilintar dengan robongan Air,Api,en tak terlupakan cowok asal negeri tirainya bambu yang ngakunya tulen murni bukan cewek bohai nan seksi,Fang

Fang kok bisa ikutan ya?

Anggap aja kebetulan lewat dan ikut diseret dalam pengejaran Halilintar oleh dua anak baru yang tahun ini baru muncul dilayar kaca anda,tak luput dari dunia mayang pula yang ikut serta dalam penyebaran keeksisan mereka sebelum di munculin ke dunia per-televisian

"Eh itu kan-"

"JANGAN LIHAT!"

"Loh kok gak bo-"

"POKOKNYA TETEP JALAN!"

"I-iya"

"TAUFAAAAANNNN!"

"aduh berisik sekali sih tuh anak"

"hn,gak cape ya tereak sambil lari?"

"dan...KENAPA AKU JUGA HARUS IKUT DALAM URUSAN KALIAN!?"

"hehehe...jangan marah~"

"manis.."

Selese Air bilang kata-kata ajaibnya itu,sebuah perempatan imajer ala anime muncul di pala ungu tuh bocah sok narsis tapi cantik menurut pandagan dua mahluk di depannya

_Cukup sudah..._

_Ku mulai gerah _

"wat de-APUAH KAMU BILANK?"

_Ku butuh oksingen ku tak aku bernafas_

_karnamu_

PLAK! PLAK!

Grep!

_PERGI KAU KE UJUNG DUNIA! HILA-EEEHHHHHHH?!_

Kok malah nyanyi ya?

Dah lagi lupa liriknya balik kecerita dehhh~

Bersamaan dengan dua bocah baru dapet cap merah lima jari dari seorang cowok dikira cewek PMS,Halilintar dengan usaha luar dalam biasa berhasil menangkap tangan Taufan tapi bukan berarti Gempa gak ikutan tarik tangan Taufan

"SINI KAU TAUFAN!"

"TAK KAN KUBIARKAN!"

"APA MAKSUDMU INI HUH?!"

"KARNA AKU TAK MAU DIA BERSAMA DIRIMU!"

"OH YA?! MAKA AKAN KUREBUT!"

"COBA SAJA KALAU BISA!"

"OKE KITA LIHAT SAJA!"

"BAIK!"

"...aduh...sakit"

"Kenapa juga mesti aku yang kena?"

"bekause yu tu wer relli so nyebelin"

"wai?"

Sementara dua elemen tolak balik itu lagi merengek kayak anjing keserempet sepeda buntut kepada cowok yang gak ngaku dirinya seksi kayak Julia Peres tak lupa logat bahasa ingris gagal tarik tambang tujuh belas agustusan berlangsung sengit atau secara spesipik ala chef(?) yaitu pertarunga tarik Taufan tujuh belas agustusan karna khasnya disini gak pake tali tambang,soalnya? Ya mahal talinya

"LEPASIN TAUFAN SEKARANG!"

"KAGAK DIA MILIKKU SEKARANG!"

"APUAH KATAMU?! DIA MILIKKU TAOOHHH!"

"OH YA MILIKMU?! KONONNNNN!"

Taufan sudah bermuka kayak banteng ditantang bertoro-toroan itu loh yang ada di kartunan TomenJeri,akibat kelebihan garam eh salah karena dirinya udah gak tahan dijadiin tali tambang

Emangnya dia itu Mangki de Lupi asal pendom Wan Pis yang tangan bisa ditarik kayak permen karet apah?

Jreeengggg~

Sungguh terlalu~

Dan mekarlah bunga persimpangan empat di palanya Taufan,mengikuti jejak si landak eksotis nan eksis

_Cukup sudah..._

_Ku mulai gerah_

"Iiiiiiiihhhhhh! UDAH DEH CUKUP NAFAS KALIAN BAU TAU! KAGAK PERNAH GOSOK GIGI APA?!"

_Ku seperti bom atom yang siap meledak-eeehhhh?!_

Kok nyanyi lagi ya?

Tau ah gelap~

Krik...krik...krik

"Eh..?"

Dan mereka berdua menjedah lomba lalu mendekati telapak tangan dekat mulut,ternyata nafas seperti

Bau pete

"hehehe tadi kite berdua habis makan pete bakar"ucap keduanya watados

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! KALIAN JAHAT KOK GAK BAGI-BAGI SIH?!"

"lupe.."

"Iiiiihhhhhh! Pusing deh pala berbih!?"

"berbih? Siapa tuh?"bego lu Halilintar! Gempa!

"AAAARRRRRRGGGHHHHHH! PELENGGGGG!"

Kini keadaan yang bisa dilihat dari ujung gulungan kertas pun,terlihat Taufan lagi gegulingan geje di tanah tanpa peduli dikira anjing gila(?),hingga suatu pertanyaan baru ajah muncul di otak Halilintar

"eh Gempa ngapain sih kamu gak rela Taufan kuambil?"

"yaahh kalau kamu apa jawaban nya?"

"karna aku pengen"

"ya udah deh kalo gitu"tanpa disangka Gempa lalu ngangkat badan Taufan dengan dua tangan,gak ada basa-basi lagi langsung dilempar kearah untung bisa ditangkap sigap oleh orangnya ala..

Pengaten baru

"Wah! Ada yang kawin nihhhh!"

"Hah?! Manamanamanamanamana!?-ekh?!"

Juga pakaian Fang yang entah bagaimana ceritanya bisa bertranpormasi jadi terusan putih tipis sampe atas lutut,tambahan juga dengan renda-renda manis yang menambah kesan jatuhnya harga diri sebagai seorang lelaki tulen

Dan yang lebih terbaiknya lagi,Fang baru nyadar

Ajaibnya lagi ini adalah ulah Author yang entah pake jurus atau pun kuasa apalah itu,dengan hebatnya tanpa sedikit pun ketahuan! Terbaek!

Oh jangan lupa sepatu Fang yang diganti dengan sepatu untuk menari balet tak luput dari rambutnya yang dihias pita en mawar putih disisi kanan-kirinya

Hancur sudah,dirinya sudah gak bisa disebut cowok tulen

_Hancur... hancur ...hancur...hancur hatiku~_

_Hancur... hancur ...hancur...hancur hatiku~_

_Hancur... hancur ...hancur...hancur hatiku~_

_Hancur sudah Fang~_

Plok!plok!plok

Oke makasih yahh muahhh...tapi pliss jangan bikin aku nyanyiin tuh lagu,jadi inget Olga Syahputra deh...hiks kangen

"_**Lah terus siapa nyuruh loe nyanyi?"**_

Ok lupakan,ini mulai gak nyambung

Suara lonceng khas orang mau kawin terdengar dari alat perekan yang sekali lagi dengan ajaibnya muncul ditangan Air,dapet dari mana? Itu akan menjadi sebuah...misteriiiiiii

Api pun juga memeriahkan dengan tebaran bunga kembang tujuh rupa(?)sama Fang(yang sekali entah bagaimana ceritanya bisa ikutan) sambil munter geje ala budak kartunan sambil bilang _"yeyyy! Kawin! Kawin! Kawin! Wuuuhuuuuu!"_tanpa langsung ambil langkah untuk berjabat tangan

"Eh? Gempa ap-

"SAYA NIKAHKAN HALILINTAR BIN PETIR DENGAN TAUFAN BIN(TI) ANGIN! DENGAN MAS KAWIN DIBAYAR TUNAI SAH!?"

"YEEEEYYYYYY! SAAAAHHHH!"

"Sah aja..."

"Sah-eh? Oi! kenapa aku ikutan sih?!"

"ekh!?"

"nah karna dah kawin,aku ucapkan selamat dan sampai jumpa ya!"

Gempa pun menghilang secara Amazing

"kalo bulan madu jauh-jauh ya(?)"

Diikuti oleh Air,hilang mengikuti jejak Gempa

"selamat ya! Fang nya buat kita-kita aja yaaaahhhhh!"

"HEH?! Apa mak-mphhhhhh"

Api langsung nyubat mulut Fang dengan ciuman lalu capcus langkah seribu menuju tepat tersembuyi sambil gendong lelaki cantik ala pengaten

Halilintar dan Taufan cengoh,masih dalam posisi sama hingga...

"Eh Halilintar ngapain kamu kejar aku sampe di pegunungan ini?"

Oalah mereka di pegunungan toh

"tadi kata Air kamu punya foto pas ngerjain aku di hari April Moop kan?"

"lalu?"

"katanya mau disebari"

"Ooooh..."Taufan angguk-angguk lalu tiga puluh menit kemudian ia sadar

"aku gak sempet foto habisnya kamu udah keburu ngamuk duluan"ceritaya penuh penderitaan mengingat dirinya disetrum olehnya dengan volt yang gak diketahui jumlahnya,akibat kejahilannya

Hening sesaat

Ada tiga pemikiran yang baru disadari...

.

Pantes Gempa lemparin _Hoverboard_-nya,supaya mereka susuh untuk balik pulang

.

Dan tak heran lagi jika mereka ada di pegunungan nuan jauuuuhhh!

.

Jadi ingat kalimat terakhir Api tadi...

.

.

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

0

.

.

.

.

"GEEMMMMMPAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_[Rencana ngejahili dua mahluk paling sinting sukses!]_

THE END?!

Hadoouhhh maaf ya **K.T-StarSparkleDark1-K.H **TAT aku gak bisa buat sesuai dengan harapanmu itu,sumpah udah ada ide yang pas cuman susah banget ngutarain dengan kata-kata huhuhuhuhu gomen nasai jika hasil sehancur ini TTATT

Semoga alurnya cukup jelas di otakmu,dan setelah kuharap gak ada yang request fic HaliTau sumpah tangaku gak sanggup buat pair itu gegara pengaruh fic Siblings Chaos*digebukin ama yang ngarang

Bai de wai ada pengen tau omake-nya?

Lihat aja dibawah XD

.

.

.

.

.

.

OMAKE

Dari ruang kamar yang terkunci rapat,suara-suara heboh nan sekseh bisa di dengar oleh dua orang lagi yang mirisnya berada diluar kamar,tepatnya depan kamar itu sambil bersender

"cih...tau begini aku aja yang gendong Fang"

"udalah Gempa yang terpenting rencana dapat urutan duluan telah tercapai yah meski..."

"urutan kedua dan ketiga..."

"hmmmm...aku punya ide"

"hm apa?"

"threesome yuk?"

Mendengar ide itu yang entah kenapa terdengar menarik,walau dirinya sedikit kurang sudi tetapi

"boleh juga"

Kedua menyeringai namun seketika wajah masam hadir disaat tidak tepat

"jika si Api masih ingat,menyisahkan jatah untuk kita"

"aku tahu...disaat seperti ini dia pasti lupa waktu"

"sampe mabok"ucap mereka barengan,berharap si anak _hyiperatif_ masih ingat janjinya

Riview please ;3


End file.
